Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
La discute (a aora) de completintes es moveda a http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Vici_de_LFN:DL/Predicativas Me es ancora no satisfada con nos discute de completintes a supra. En me oios, lo es un sistem strana e fea en la media de un gramatica bela. Du nomes en un linia turba me. Me pensa ce la solve plu bon ta es la usa de preposadas (cual ia es sujesteda, me no recorda par ci): * Nos ia pinta la casa en roja. - la esemplo. * Nos ia eleje el la presidente. > Nos ia eleje el per presidente. * El ia fa se sposo un om rica. / El ia fa se sposo un rica. > El ia fa se sposo a''' un rica. (seguente "She changed him into a frog") ** Esta es multe bon. Simon * El judi la vino un bon. > El judi la vino '''como bon. "El judi ce la vino es bon" es plu bon? (Ma nota: "Como tu judi esta vino?" - "Me judi el como bon.") ** Ma nota ance: "Como tu judi esta vino?" - "Me judi felis el." Simon * El gusta se ovos fritadas. > El gusta se ovos como fritada. "El gusta ce se ovos es fritada" es plu bon? (Ma nota "Como el gusta se ovos?" "El gusta los como fritada") **Me no es serta per ce alga frases difere de la otras. Posable car la otras ave verbos cual ave un sinifia de cambia (pinta, eleje, fa), e esta ave un verbo plu "pasiva", un verbo de esperia (gusta). O car los es proposas nomal. **Me no es serta cual frases es "alga", e cual es "la otras"! Cisa un parte de la problem con la verbos de esperia es ce nos manca un preposada con esata la sinifia nesesada. Esta ta es un preposada egalinte, simil a la verbo "es". Nos ia trova ja ce nos pote usa asi la verbo "es" se mesma, como un parte de un cadena de verbos. Me sujeste ce nos pote clari esta con "a es": Simon ***Nos ia pinta la casa a es roja. ***Nos ia eleje el a es la presidente. ***El ia fa se sposo a es (un om) rica. ***El judi la vino a es bon. ***El gusta se ovos a es fritada. **On pote preferi "per es" (plu natural) en alga frases ("nos ia pinta la casa per es roja", "nos ia eleje el per es la presidente"), ma en otras esta produi un ambigua. "El ia fa se sposo per es rica" - compare "El ia fa la anunsia per es rica" (la sujeto intende deveni rica). "El judi la vino per es bon" - esta sujeste ce el intende es bon, e donce el judi la vino. Simon * Nos ia nomi el Joana. - la eseta (sola con nomes propre e alga verbos como "nomi"). **Me no gusta esta eseta. Per ce el esiste? Simon ***Nos ia nomi el a es Joana. ***Nos clama esta formas a es otagones. *Me nota ce cual preposada on debe usa es clar en la plu de casos. Me pensa ce "a", "per", e "como" ta es la plu comun. **Mmm, me no pensa ce la preposada es clar en la plu de casos! "Nos ia pinta la casa en/con/par/a/como roja?" "Nos ia eleje el per/a/como presidente?" "El ia fa se sposo a un rica" - esta es vera la sola esemplo do la preposada nesesada es clar! "El judi la vino per/como bon?" "El gusta se ovos como/cuando fritada?" Simon *Ance, es multe frases en engles simil a los a supra, ma cual usa un preposada, pe "She exchanged her husband for a rich one" - "El intercambia se sposo per un rica". **Ma la sinifia de "for" es asi multe simil a la sinifia cual tu ia tradui con "a" en "el ia fa se sposo un om rica", o la sinifia de "into" en "change him into a frog". Multe usas de preposadas en engles e la romanicas es estrema idiomal, e me no recomenda copia simple los como "fatos". "For" es comun en espresas de intercambia e ecuilibra. Me suposa ce la preposada corespondente en elefen es "per", ma nos no ave regulas per la sinifias esata de la preposadas. Simon **Posable (sola posable - o an sola cisa!) nos nesesa un preposada per sinia fasil esta predicativas. "Co" (un corti de "como")? Me no gusta multe :-( Simon ---- *E como tu ta elefeni de Eo : "Li akceptis min kiel princo / Li akceptis min kiel princoN" (Fr : Il m'a reçu en prince / Il m'a reçu comme un prince) = El ia reseta me como un prinse ce el es (o ta es) / El ia reseta me como un prinse ce me es (o ta es) ? Patric **La prima es: "Como un prinse, el ia aseta me." O: "El, como un prinse, ia aseta me." La otra (con la acusativa en esperanto) es "El ia aseta me como un prinse." Esta ultima pote ave ance la sinifia de la prima, ma esta es apena evadable si nos no vole ajunta preposadas spesial e otra elementos strutural. (Per desambigui, on pote usa un suproposa, evidente.) Simon *(me pensa ce "reseta" es plu bon ca "aseta" per esta sinifia Jorj) **Esta depende de la sinifia. "Reseta" es bon cuando on bonveni. "Aseta" es bon cuando on no oposa. Me no ia es serta cual ia es intendeda. Car Patric ia usa la espresa "como un prinse ce me es" en se clari, me ia suposa ce el parla de "aseta" - el no oposa la fato ce me es un prinse. Si la sinifia ia es "el bonveni me como un prinse", donce "reseta" es bon - e donce pardona me ce me ia cambia la verbo coreta ce Patric ia eleje. Simon *Cara Simon, tu ia dise " Esta ultima pote ave ance la sinifia de la prima" es "ultima" usable como "last"? **En la pasada, esta ia es coreta. Ma me recorda aora ce nos ia distingui la sinifias de "ultima" e "final". (Pardona!) En esta caso, posable la espresa la plu bon es "esta prosima" - car parla de "la final" de sola du cosas pare poca strana. Simon *"ultima" ta es final pasada en cuando "final" ta es final total **Esce tu vole dise ce la cosa "ultima" es la plu resente en un serie (un serie cual on pote estende en la futur, an tal), ma ce un serie fini per sempre con un cosa "final"? Esta pare bon, ma lo no acorda con la defini de "ultima" en nos disionario, cual sujeste ce "ultima" indica un limita ultra cual on no pote vade o esiste. Simon *"aseta" es plu bon "acorda" en cuando "reseta" es prende per se, abri se casa a algun **Me acorda intera. Simon *Esce "en cuando" es bon en tal frases? Lo es bon cuando on parla de du atas cual aveni a la mesma tempo. Ma lo pare tro tempal per fa simple un contrasta. Me ta dise "e" o "ma". O cisa "an cuando". Simon *"Jorj (conf)usa "sabe" e "conose" como si sinonimes (a causa de engles "to know")... "mi conose Peter ma me no sabe do el abita" Patric ** Si :-) Simon ** si :-( Jorj *Simon, tu es coreta e me, pigra : tu dise lo ce me pensa ma no scrive car me vole corti... e ance car me scrive en elefen como me pensa en portuges, per ce me trova bela pe "en cuando" < "enquanto"/tandis que" en loca de "ma"... Ance "ultima" me usa 'portugesin' (na última semana = na semana passada)... **Es interesante ce portuges ave "enquanto" - me no ia sabe. Me ia pensa ce "en cuando" es un inventa de LFN. Bon! Simon *Usante la sufisa "in" me pensa ce on senta a veses un manca en elefen de un forma averbal derivada de la ajetivos (mesma si esta oposa la spirito de la lingua) e me opina ce on ta pote ave tal sufisa como a plu, mesma si no nesesada e en loca de crea un on pote usa un esistente pe "in" ce sinifia ja "como/simil/a modo de"... Tal, on ta ave averbos : pocin, verin, sertin, finalin, totalin, belin, eselentin e tal... Patric **Un idea stimulante! Du problemes: a) Jorj no gusta distingui ajetivos e averbos; b) la gramatica dise ce -in es ajuntable sola a nomes, no ajetivos. Ma esta es un bon conseta per un dialeto... Simon *Elefen es tro poca difundida per ave dialetos... Atende ce "enquanto" no es "en-quando" cual no esiste en portuges ("quanto" = cuanto, e no referi a un tempo ma a un cuantia o cualia). Ance en portuges on no distingui a veses ajetivos de averbos : rápido = rápido/rapidamente, independente (de) = independente/independentemente (de), en franses es plu rara... Patric **Grasis per la clari. Como tu vide, me no sabe portuges; vera, me conose apena lo! "Independentemente" es bela e poca asurda :-) Simon